1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio frequency identification tags, and more specifically to dispensing techniques for radio frequency identification tags.
2. Background Art
Currently, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are difficult to distribute, control, and dispense.
Thus, what is needed is a method, system, and apparatus for improved dispensing of RFID tags that provides for ease of distribution, control, and packaging of RFID tags.